Memory Girl Consequences
by Leriem Aria
Summary: Blaziken contemplates over that Memory Girl's words, '...can't seem to remember'. This is a story about my old Hoenn team in Pokemon and this was on my mind for quite some time. Lil' bit of Romance like if you turn your head 45 degrees. Review if you like it :)


This story has been on my mind for some time and I thought might as well crank it out to celebrate to Alpha Sapphire/Omega Ruby announcement. This is just to me when I visited the Memory Girl in Anville City. This will probably be like 2-3 chapters max. Sorry it's short and I'll probably add more later.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

Quick Guide

Name/Pokemon

?/Blaziken

Hisano/Swellow

Aqui/Kyogre

Sora/Pelliper

Hino/Linoone

?/Absol

Yami/Gardevoir

* * *

This is about a certain Blaziken trying to recollect his memories. In the seventh PC box, a Blaziken sat there contemplating. He stood over a cliff overlooking a great sea.

'_Huh? There's something it can't seem to remember.' _It haunts him because it was true. Should he bother Yami with his problem? No, it can figure it out himself.

"The Memory Girl still bothering you?" An androgynous voice spoke from the vast sea, shaking the still waves with just its voice.

"Kyogre," he stood up from his spot on the high cliff and looked down to meet his old friend's eyes.

"Aqui," it said quickly, "it's still my name." Its last statement held smugness in it and the Blaziken could tell. The legendary pokemon knew that it hurt its friend, but it couldn't help but be proud that it remembers its names.

"I know," a small smirk made its way onto the Blaziken's mouth.

"So you mind telling me?" Kyogre swam around making whirlpools along its path. Blaziken sighed and a hard look appeared with the smirk fading away. Its eyes finally looked their age, steeled with decades of battle and experience.

"I'm starting to forget."

Aqui frowned at its friend's uncharacteristically serious mood, but it didn't blame him. They have been through various regions through space and time.

And everytime... a new trainer.

From their home to Sinnoh to Johto to Kanto to Unova and finally to Kalos. They forgot how old they were because time seemed arbitrary. So whoever was in the original party first was oldest and last was youngest.

It knew the answer to its question, but still asked, "forget what?"

"Her."

The original that's what they called her. She told only one of them why she left them with a new girl, whatever that one's name was.

Then, the anger took over the legendary sea pokemon. "SHE LEFT THEM! SHE LEFT HIM! SHE LEFT... me" Its eyes turned a stunning blue, same as Manaphy's skin. Then, it unleashed its most powerful move.

Water Spout.

Blaziken noticed the waves were reaching the edge of the high cliffs and ran behind a tree. Powerful globs of water were everywhere with enough force to take down Arceus from it's high seat. Blaziken managed to push the tree hard enough to use as a shield.

The tree was right about to give out and the bark was creaking. Even though Blaziken was the more experienced fighter, he knew that he couldn't take the barrage of water.

"STOP!" All of a sudden the barrage stopped. Psychic energy suspended all the water into the air and prevented any further damage onto the system.

"Yami!" Both pokemon turned towards the male Gardevoir. He was as beautiful as his mind was strong.

"Idiots," another familiar voice called out. An Absol walked beside the focused Gardevoir.

After the psychic pokemon parted the water, he turned to them with raging furies that would put a Fearow to shame. "What the hell in Arceus' name are you doing!"

The Kyogre dived down in fear. It could take the pokemon down in seconds, but it could't stand its rants. And it still couldn't because Gardevoir connected with it telepathically.

'Come back here. So else.'

'Yami, leave me alone.'

'Come' Then a strong shock was received and it had no choice, but to go back to the surface. It wasn't enough to hurt the legendary pokemon, but it just didn't want a migraine for thirty minutes.

"Yes, Yami," Aqui said tiredly. Yami was holding his hips angrily.

"You almost KO'ed the entire box of pokemon! What did we tell you!" The Gardevoir was leaking out psychic energy and was affecting all the pokemon around it except for Absol.

"Yami, stop." Blaziken said in a calm voice, despite his migraine.

"A-, Blaziken," he turned to his leader in shock.

"We were just training that's all." Liar. That's all that the Gardevoir was thinking, but she knew better than to fight against him.

Yami nodded in response, but the second the fire-pokemon looked away, he connected telepathically with Aqui. Absol walked over the tired Blaziken.

"What actually happened?" Absol wasn't scared to call someone on their bullshit. The Blaziken just kept quiet and stared down onto the ground.

"I see," Yami frowned and looked at its longtime friend, mopping by the soaked tree. He nodded to Aqui and said, "very well, I'll call them." He opened his arms and started transmitting messages through psychic waves.

Soon three more pokemon showed up. All skilled, battle hardened and knew each other before reaching the Kalos region.

"Greetings old friends," a Linoone named Hino greeted. She was the youngest of the group, but nevertheless the most polite. "Where are you guys?" However, she had no sense of direction.

"Hino turn around," Sora the Pelipper chirped. He was an old veteran too and was the main water pokemon for awhile, but then was replaced by Aqui. He wasn't angry and was the wisest out of all of them,

"Oh I'm sorry, forgive me," she bowed and then noticed navy wings flying above her. "Hisano! It's good to see you again!" The Linoone blushed heavily as she glanced up.

"Oh youth, what I would do for such vitality," Sora chimed in, getting lost in his weary thoughts.

"Ah! Sora, stop!" Hino whispered quickly and then reverted its eyes back to her crush.

"Hino, it's good to see you too." The Swellow was the most cheerful out of the group and the most well-liked especially by the Linoone. "How have you've been?"

"Ah- Good! I've been well," she smiled and Hisano nodded in response. "How's the little one?"

"He's going to learn how to fly soon enough, you should join us."

"Oh! Of course," Hino nodded frantically. "Um shall we talk to the leader?" Hisano nodded and they took off.

"Yo! A-man!" Hisano flew right next to his old friend.

"Hisano," the Blaziken smiled widely.

"Hey don't forget us!" Then all the pokemon gathered around him even Kyogre, by creating a pillar of water to lift itself.

"I thought that it would be nice for a little reunion." Yami smiled, but only a handful of pokemon knew better. Blaziken smiled widely and began to communicate ecstatically with Hino and Sora.

Those handful of pokemon were thinking the same thing. "He's going to lose his memories again,"

The key word was again.

"Yami," Hisano made a signal and Yami nodded, linking with it telepathically. Both of them moved far away that they won't be heard.

"Why'd you call us?" He didn't mind meeting up with everyone, but he had a child.

"It's the original again, we have too." Yami looked down in shame.

"We can't," Hisano yelled out loud obtaining the attention of two stand-alone pokemon, Aqui and Absol.

"We can't afford not to! If he falters, we will fall. Think of your child!" Yami screamed back out loud.

His bright eyes went dark, "I might be younger than you, but I'm just as strong! I won't allow you!" He opened his wings and unleashed a small Gust.

Yami didn't care and retorted back, "he won't let it go until he knows why!"

"Why, what?!"

"Why she gave us up!" Yami started crying, "why she gave him up!" The pokemon's ability, Synchronize, was connecting with the bird.

Hisano felt it. He felt the normally composed pokemon's genuine anger and sadness. Whenever, it came to wiping Blaziken's memory or Aqui's outbursts, Yami loses his cool.

Hisano, overcame with the sudden invasion of emotions, landed with wide eyes. He looked at the grass, but flew right back up. "She had good reason, trust me," Hisano said sternly and readied himself to take off.

"What do you mean by 'trust me'?" Yami glared. "What are you hiding?"

Psychic energy was leaking out again and it was suffocating the air, making it heavy. He was worried, but when he caught the eyes of a certain pokemon, he relaxed.

"I'm not hiding anything," the second he saw the psychic pokemon's eyes turn stormy, he took off.

"You liar, you're not getting away," he was ready to manipulate his psychic field into an attack, but was hit with a dark beam, knocking him out effectively. When he finally came to, he looked for his attacker to find that it was his close friend, Absol.

"Yami, it's going to be okay." Absol walked over towards his friend ignoring the dirty look.

"Are you hiding something from me too?" Lifting himself up, but he started to topple over. Absol quickly caught him on his back.

Yami hoped not for the sake of his sanity. Absol was his most trusted friend because he couldn't read the dark-pokemon's mind. Knowing that created a bond of trust between the two. He shook his head for his silly thoughts.

"I guess your legs gave out again? You tend to do that when I'm around." Absol received a smack to the head. "Leader was called out and probably won't be back for awhile. Hisano told everyone to leave after Blaziken left"

"I see. I suppose, it can wait," Yami teleported himself somewhere, probably to gather his thoughts.

"Could have taken me too." Absol talked to himself absently. He knew that he couldn't go with Yami because psychic moves can't work on him. So if Yami ran away from him… he won't be able to follow, ever.

Suddenly Absol started to laugh to himself while tears came out. He felt it. There was a disturbance in the air, but it wasn't threatening. In fact, the complete opposite, but it was enough to break him from his depressing thoughts.

Aqui, still near the edge of the cliff, heard the dark pokemon and rose to the surface. "Absol? What's wrong?"

Absol noticed the legendary pokemon, but couldn't stop crying. "She's here. Don't you feel it." His ability to detect a great change alerts him with _her_ presence.

Aqui shook its head, "it's nothing," for once he doubted its own powers.

"She's in Luminose city and Leader was just summoned there. Fate is on his side, always." Absol lied down and began to hum a familiar lullaby.

The Kyogre grinded its teeth and unleashed all its suppressed emotions in a single roar, unconsciously releasing a powerful Rain Dance.

Every pokemon ran for cover, but there were some that stayed out.

'Ugh these Hoenn bullies, just because they're strong...' were the whispers in the crowds and just stayed in their shelter.

However, the Pokemon that stayed out knew what the Rain Dance meant.

Kyogre was sad.

In another part of the PC box, a baby Taillow was chiding his father to come back into the cave. "Daddy, come back inside. The rain is hard enough to damage your wings."

"It's okay, just stay inside, Daddy's strong enough." Hisano smiled towards his child and shooed him back inside the dry cave. When he was sure his child is by the nest, he looked across the lake and began to relieve the last conversation that he had with the original. He didn't want to keep it a secret, but he promised her.

* * *

Alright that was chapter one :) Now here's a sneak peek into the next one.

Sneak Peek

_The sky began pouring down on the poor bird and trainer. They were so close to Lilycove city, but the rain was unbearable._

_"Hisano, land down there." He still remembered her voice as if by miracle. It was soft, but firm and held so much charisma. _

_He dived down into the thick trees near Forrest city and the two began to dry off._

_"Sorry about that," she laughed and put a towel over his head, not even drying herself off first._

_However, the bird was still angry and shook off the towel. That day, he wasn't angry about the rain. No, he was angry that she was ditching them to another person. She didn't want them anymore._


End file.
